1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool rack, and more particularly to a hand tool rack that can be mounted on a wall easily and a distance between two adjacent hand tools can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hand tool rack is suspended on a wall, so that hand tools can be organized to facilitate work efficiency and prevent loss of tools. The conventional hand tool rack is provided with an elongated rack adapted for connection to a wall and multiple clamping elements firmly formed on the elongated rack. Each clamping element defines a through hole to hold a shank of the hand tool.
However, the clamping elements are firmly mounted on the rack and cannot be moved to maximize utility of available space on the rack and when the rack is mounted on the wall, only limited space is available for inserting hand tools into the through holes in the clamping elements.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a hand tool rack to mitigate the aforementioned problems.